


Karaoke

by Wyndewalker



Series: Karaoke [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, The Nanny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne gets a visitor with an unforgettable voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> This is really not the fic I thought I was writing but Max insisted it be from his point of view and this is what I got. Go figure. Way more blah than I intended and not enough time to try and fix it and still post. Sorry.

"Look, honey, it’s a costume bar!”

Everyone in Caritas looked up at the sound of a high-pitched nasally voice coming from the entrance. Standing in the doorway was an excited looking woman with large hair. Behind her was a rather anxious looking man in a dark Saville Row suit. Unlike the woman it appeared he had an idea that the patrons were not, in fact, wearing costumes.

“I think we were given bad directions, Fran. I’m quite certain this isn’t the club the concierge was talking about. It certainly had better not be,” the man mumbled to himself, trying to draw her back out of the club. She easily slipped out of his grasp, heading to the bar.

“I’m sure this is the place,” she insisted waving at Mario the bartender. “Yoo-hoo.”

He gave her a look of disbelief but made his way over to her.

“Is this Caritas?”

“Yes, ma’am. Can I get you something to drink?”

“I’ll have a Cosmopolitan. See, Max, I told you we had the right place,” Fran lightly slapped his arm, turning back to Mario. “Do we wait to be seated or can we sit anywhere?”

“It’s open seating,” Mario replied though Fran was barely paying attention having caught sight of the stage.

“Look, honey, karaoke!” She squealed making several nearby patrons wince. One actually reached up to cover his sensitive ears. Max started to comment but Fran was already halfway across the club, making a beeline to an empty table near the front. Max sighed looking at the smirking Mario.

"Please tell me that we won’t be on the menu?” He asked resigned. Mario shook his head to Max’s surprise.

“The owner has anti-violence wards on the entire place. Actually they cover humans for a couple hours after they leave. It prevents vampires from just waiting outside the door to grab a meal.”

“That’s disturbing though good to know. I’ll have a gin and tonic since it looks like I’m not going to get her out of here for awhile.”

“No problem. This is a pretty tame crowd tonight. Mostly neutral or pacifist species,” Mario tried to reassure him, placing the two drinks on the counter.

“Thanks,” Max replied dryly, putting down a hundred dollar bill. “Start a tab, please. I’m sure I’ll want another.”

He picked up the drinks, taking a healthy swig of his, making his way to the table she’d claimed. Fran was currently talking to a man with green skin and two red horns on his forehead wearing a deep purple double-breasted suit. Somehow he made it work. Max couldn’t help admiring the fashion chutzpah that took.

"Max! This is Lorne, he owns the place. Doesn’t his suit go wonderfully with his makeup?”

“Yes, very daring,” Max replied, sitting down. The look Lorne gave him let him know that the demon knew he knew he was a demon but was letting Fran keep her illusions.

“He was just telling me how if we sing he can read our fortune. Isn’t that fabulous? We have to do it?”

“Now, Fran, I really don’t think…”

“Don’t be such a party-pooper, Max. It’ll be fun.”

“Fran, I just,” he stopped at the look she gave him, capitulating instead. “If you want to sing then go ahead. I would prefer not to.”

“I know just what to sing!” She bounced to her feet heading to the currently empty stage.

“Please don’t tell her anything bad,” Max pleaded.

"It all depends on what I see, sweetcheeks,” Lorne shrugged, spreading his hands. “I try not to be the bearer of bad news but some times it is what it is.”

The music began and Lorne winced as Fran belted out a rather shrill rendition of New York, New York.

“I will say this, you are definitely a stronger man than I am putting up with that voice on a daily basis.”

Max bristled for a moment before sighing, smiling indulgently at Fran who was smiling broadly as she sang. “I will admit it took a little getting used to but she’s a wonderful woman.”

“That she is,” Lorne agreed, clapping when she finished bowing with a flourish. “Don’t worry. All good news.”

“What did you see?” Fran asked excitedly bouncing to the table.

“Wedded bliss,” Lorne said with a smile. “Typical ups and downs of any life but nothing you can’t overcome if you stick together. Enjoy the rest of your trip to LA, you crazy kids.”

Lorne stood to walk away but paused looking at Max. “Take the second offer tomorrow, sweetcheeks. You could hold out for a better deal but it’ll sour things and the aggravation really won’t be worth it in the long run.”

With those parting words Lorne disappeared into the growing crowd.

“And you were worried,” Fran slapped his arm gently.

“What was I thinking?” Max smiled though he continued to mull over the demon's words for the rest of the night.

Finis


End file.
